


Bought and Paid For - 6

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, dub dom/sub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For - 6

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part :** 6/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/) prompt - - > Monophobia (fear of being alone)  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :**

~ N ~

Alex stood outside the bedroom, his head resting against the door. He could hear Will crying inside and he desperately wanted to go to him, offer some comfort or at least explain. But how could he explain what he didn't understand himself?

~ O ~

It was all too close, struck too close to home. Alex lay watching Will sleep, the gentle snores gusting Will's warm breath over his chest. He had woken up when Will moved around, and instantly realised that he had forgotten to settle him for the night. He had no explanation for how the evening had gone – he'd been sat in his office as usual, going over some contracts from Lindsey when he had felt the need to see Will, spend some time with him. He had gotten so used to having him there whenever he looked up, but had accepted that sometimes Will liked to watch TV while he browsed the internet and he wanted to keep him happy. Shutting everything down, he went from his office to the garage then the kitchen, before making his way quietly to the bedroom.

The candles had been purchased several weeks ago but not with this in mind. Will writhed so nicely under hot wax, and these ones were slow-burning with hints of vanilla. Using several small saucers he had brought from the kitchen, Alex looked over the candles, checking to be sure that each flame would be in safe place, wouldn't set fire to any fabric or anything like that.

He made the bed up with crisp new sheets, throwing the dirty ones into the laundry bin in the bathroom. Once the bed was made, he carefully pulled back the bedspread, sprinkling rose petals all over. The roses were from the last bunch he had bought Will but decided against giving him – he hadn't wanted to seem weak, didn't want Will to think that Alex wasn't strong enough to keep him safe. So the roses had stayed in the garage, along with the five or six other bouquets that were slowly dying there. Their father told them that buying flowers gave the wrong impression, made a man out to be whipped or weak, and even though he now knew his father had been wrong about so many things, he didn't want Will to think he was weak. Will wouldn't stay with a weak man, needed Alex to be strong.

Watching Will as he watched his programmes had been a quiet pleasure, especially as the boy was so relaxed. Relaxed and happy. And Alex wanted a part of that, wanted to sink into him and share that quiet joy. At ten, he tired of waiting, slipping into the bedroom to light the candles before returning and holding out his hand to Will. The smile Will gave him made his heart ache and he couldn't hold back on his own, gave Will the smile he shared with very few people and not for a long long time.

Will willingly followed him to the bedroom, still smiling that sweet smile. And in spite of his misgivings, in spite of the voice of his father in his head telling him that he was being weak, Alex gently took Will's face in his hands and kissed him – long, gentle teasing kisses that made him feel – well, made him _feel_.

~ P ~

And now he was faced with the consequences of his actions. Will had screamed that he loved him, but did he really? He had never told Alex before – not when he first rescued him from the streets and the life that was grinding him down. Not when he had kept him safe, locked away, secure. Each night he settled him down, bound him to let him know that he was valued; he had even given him the freedom to return to that life if that was what he wanted, a last opportunity to make the choice to be here. And throughout all of that, Will had never told Alex that he loved him. He showed Will every single day and night how much he cared, but Will withheld his declaration until Alex was weak, weak enough to try to act like other people and not himself. But how could Will love Alex when he was weak?

Shaking his head, refusing to consider even the _thought_ of Will leaving him all alone, Alex got out of the bed carefully. He retrieved Will's favourite handcuffs – he might not say anything, but he slept sounder when he was in these than at any other time – and carefully secured him to the headboard. Alex dragged out the shackles from where he had tucked them beneath the bed, gently stretching Will's legs out so that he could secure them to the foot of the bed. Not wanting Will to be reminded of Alex's weakness, he swiftly blew out the candles and took them through to the kitchen, throwing them in the trash. No reminders for either of them. Returning to the bedroom, moving quickly now because he wanted this over and done with, he lifted the bedspread and brushed out as many rose petals as he could find. As sure as he could be that he had got everything, he stood and watched over his Will as he slept.

The desire to slip back into the bed and pull Will close was pressing him, and he realised he needed to get some distance , regain his strength so that he didn't let Will down again.

~ Q ~

Alex knew he was doing the right thing. He had to be strong to be deserving of Will's love, and if he was strong then Will would never leave. He would never have to be alone again. Hand pressed against the door, he contemplated going in, telling Will goodbye. A rap on the front door saved him from himself, and sighing he walked to open it, a grateful smile crossing his face as he saw his brother. Everything would be alright now.

* * *


End file.
